Snowed in with the Cullens at Forks High
by jellybean908
Summary: What if all of the Cullens get snowed in Forks high?They spend the night.From drawing on mikes face while asleep,to getting Bella drunk.Truth or dare also!A crazy night is guarenteed, thats for sure. Slightly OOC for Bella and Mike


**Bella POV:**

It was just like any day at school with Edward and his siblings. Typical boring classes, most of the stuff in Biology I already know. If the Cullens weren't even here, I would probably be dragged back to Jessica's table, which I'm not very fond of, except Angela and Ben and make my day go even slower.

It's Friday, and it's the end of the week and I just want to go home and hangout with Edward and his family. Apparently, fate decided otherwise.

"Oh my god, Rosalie, my favorite shop is opening up in Port Angeles and I'm so glad it's more convenient to just drive 40 minutes over there then to take the jet to Paris for it!" Alice squealed, picking pieces at her uneaten sandwich.

I internally groaned, great, another store where Alice will most certainly haul me off to the minute she gets the chance. Edward squeezed my hand, probably thinking the same thing, and got up to throw away his tray full of food.

Alice turned to me. "I just can't wait to show you the new winter line collec-"She got that faraway look in her eyes which means she's having one of her visions. I straightened up in my seat a little more. "Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, draping an arm over her shoulder. And just like that, the vision left and was replaced by her full blown trademark grin which means nothing ever comes good from that smile.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing important to need to tell you right now," She got up from the lunch table, "You will find out soon enough, oh and by the way, I need to make a few phone calls." She was walking toward the doors when Edward stopped her, they were talking for a few seconds then she left him standing there looking confused. He walked back and took his seat next to me, absentmindedly taking his hand in mine, still looking puzzled.

"What was her vision about?" I asked. "I don't know, she covered it up by singing lyrics in her head. She just asked what color I prefer on you." I grimaced, whatever is going on in that evil pixie head of hers, it is so not going to be a good outcome. The last 30 minutes of lunch was us just sitting at our table since the December air was too freezing to go out to, well to me only, not the Cullens. Alice still hasn't come back and I was getting even more curious as to what she is up to.

It was minimum day, so we just went home right after lunch, I was even more eager to leave and spend time with Edward. He noticed me looking at him and smiled and put a chaste kiss on my lips, I blushed. Emmett took the time to make a puking noise and Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's obvious childish tactics.

I was wrapping my stuff up when the school speakers chimed in the principal's voice. "Students of Fork's High, I regret to say that the whole school has been snowed in for the night. We will have to wait when help comes in the morning." There was a mixture of protests but I can easily tell the rest were excited by this unfortunate delay. Can this day get any worse, I thought shaking my head. The principals' voice spoke again, "Oh, _oh my_, well student's on the bright I have just been informed that Miss Alice Cullen will be providing the pajamas and a few other necessities for the _entire _student body. "

I looked at Edward confused by his scowl, how could Alice have all that stuff with her? The horror set in when I realized Alice _knew _this would be happening, and she did not say anything to stop it. Heck, she even had the time to order all those pajamas **and **buy the other "necessities".

I was interrupted with my thoughts when Alice came driving in the lunch room in a golf car with two huge rolling bins of pajamas in tow. Wait, was that a _construction_ helmet on her head? She came out of the car with five shopping bags in her hands. "Oh Bella, I can't wait to see you in the new set of pajamas I got from my favorite store." She squealed. I did not even attempt to hide the frightened expression on my face. I saw how she already had her pajamas on; she had on matching top and bottoms of pale yellow along with a sleeping mask perched on her smooth spiky hair. Huh. As if she would actually sleep, no doubt just a prop.

She put down the bags, each one in front of a Cullen and told them to put them on. "Bella, I have just the perfect shade of blue for you! Come on Rosalie! And I expect to see the rest of you with the stuff I got you on!" She grabbed my hand and was leading me down the hallway, all the way trying to get my way out of her steel-tight grip, (which was pretty much futile). I looked back trying to shoot Edward a hopeful glance but a lot of students were already crowding around the pajama bin which was blocking my view from him.

We got in the restrooms but there was already a line of girls waiting to try on the pajamas Alice got them, which I might say, look very expensive. When they spotted us, the two girls that were about to go into the stalls politely let Rosalie and I go in first, I smiled sheepishly at them.

I opened my shopping bag and to my horror, I took out _very _short, shorts and a frilly top, all matching in powder blue. "Alice, I hope you do not expect me to wear these…in public, right?" Opening my bathroom door very fast, I blanched at her bluntness. "Oh Bella, you look great in them." Her eyes sparkled at her choice of clothes for me. Rosalie was already out too and just looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, wearing black silky pajamas. Alice fished out my matching sleep mask and perched it on top of my chocolate brown hair. "There! Now my masterpiece is finished, now let's go!"

Before I can protest, she leaded me back to the cafeteria where most of the students had on their pajamas already. A lot of people were staring at Rosalie, Alice, and I. Feeling self-conscious and my face heating up, I tried pulling down my shorts a little more. Sure, I would love to wear something like this if I was in the comfort of Edward's room but not when everybody could see me like this.

When we reached our table, I saw what the rest of Cullens were wearing. Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked like Gods in the clothes Alice made them wear; well they looked perfect in anything. Jasper was wearing light yellow cotton bottoms with a white t-shirt. Emmett was wearing all black, the shirt making his muscles look more toned, and Edward was breathtakingly in a blue outfit the same color as mine. Obviously, Alice wanted us to match.

Edward stood up when I came and I snuggled in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. "You look beautiful love." He murmured in my hair. I wanted to stay like this forever, but Alice decided otherwise.

"Okay, can I have everybody's attention please? Okay, well most of you were wondering where you are going to be sleeping, well I had the cots set up in the gym. I suggest we all head over there to pick where we want to sleep." She jumped down from the lunch table and as soon as she stopped talking, everybody rushed towards the gym to get their first pick. I sighed, Edward grabbed my hand and was leading me towards the place we will be spending the night.

Thanks _Alice, _I thought sarcastically.


End file.
